No más odio
by Abril Fouquet
Summary: Porque los enemigos también cambian, será hora de darles una oportunidad?- Dejen RR
1. Encuentros

¡Hola a todos! Este es mi tercer fic, es de la pareja Draco/Hermione. Recomendación: si les cohibe el tema del sexo, lean sólo los primeros tres capítulos, para esas personas he adaptado la historia de manera que puedan quedar con un final digno. ¡Dejen R/R plis!   
  
NO MAS ODIO  
  
Capítulo 1º ENCUENTROS - ¿Qué te pasa, imbécil? -un choque inesperado la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
- No te dirijas con esa soltura a alguien importante como yo- sus ojos fríos, profundos, intraspasables, recorrieron de la cabeza a los pies a la chica, la cual a sus 16 años presentaba pronunciadas curvas, ojos definidos y de un color miel; lo único que no había cambiado en Hermione era su enredado cabello. Draco se sorprendió un poco, entre tanto insulto nunca se dio tiempo de contemplarla y notar su transformación, a pesar de que él también había dejado de ser el mismo; ahora su pelo era más corto, no usaba gel, estaba notablemente más alto y su cuerpo había adquirido musculatura producto de mucho ejercicio. Al darse cuenta que estaba aún enfrente de ella, embobado, sacudió su cabeza.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿No te piensas ir? -le dijo ella.  
  
- Complacerte no está dentro de mis prioridades. Vio cómo la chica se había alejado, dejándolo solo parado como un idiota. Tenía que hacer algo, nadie deja a Draco Malfoy así.  
  
- ¡Ay! Draco pasó junto a Hermione y le dio un agarrón. Siguió caminando, se dio media vuelta, le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió con malicia. Hermione no podía moverse, estaba paralizada.  
  
- ¡Si te agarro, te mato! La chica se echó a correr tras el rubio, quien salió disparado hacia la sala de Pociones. Al entrar tuvo que detener su intento de asesinato ya que Snape se encontraba en la sala. Roja de ira se acercó a Harry y Ron y les contó lo ocurrido, y entre Harry y Hermione tuvieron que sostener a Ron quien que darle una buena golpiza a Draco. Los días pasaron y los chicos se olvidaron del incidente, pero Hermione esperaba la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse. Unos días antes de San Valentín, la Gryffindor paseaba por la orilla del lago tratando de relajarse un momento.  
  
- ¿Y? ¿Disfrutaste mi caricia, Granger? (N/A: yo sí lo hubiera hecho) -ella no respondió, tenía la cara oculta entre las rodillas-. ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te entristece no ser de sangre limpia como yo? -argumentó tratando de no sonar muy preocupado. Se acercó a Hermione quedando justo enfrente de ella. De pronto ella lo empujó, haciendo que cayera al lago quedando completamente empapado.  
  
- ¿Creías que me olvidaría tan fácilmente de tu cariñito? -se paró y rió. Draco no podía creerlo, pero luego de un rato esbozó una sonrisa.  
  
- Me lo merecía...  
  
- Lo sé -Hermione por un momento olvidó todas las amargas discusiones y le tendió una mano como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Draco dudó, tomó la mano y la jaló hacia él haciendo que cayera al agua.  
  
- ¿Creías que me olvidaría tan fácil de tu cariñito? -dijo en tono burlón, la ayudó a pararse y se fue en dirección al castillo. Hermione empezaba a creer que Malfoy no era tan ruin como aparentaba ser. Este pensamiento la hacía enojarse por olvidar todas las veces que Draco la había insultado. ¿Draco?, Ya hasta lo llamaba por el nombre... Al día siguiente se dirigían los tres amigos a la clase de Cuidado De La Criaturas Mágicas, asignatura que compartían como de costumbre con los Slytherin.  
  
- Miren quienes vienen, si son cara rajada Potter -miró a Harry con cara de desprecio-, el pobretón Weasley -no se dignó a mirarlo- y Granger -a quien para sorpresa de todos le dirigió una amable sonrisa que ella respondió cortésmente.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa a ese que no te dijo sangre sucia? -Harry se dirigió a Hermione.  
  
- ¿Que sé yo?  
  
- Tal vez ande en "sus días" -Ron comenzó a reír. La clase siguió su curso. Hagrid les había llevado unos "Apolius", criaturas de aspecto desagradable y algo peligrosas ya que tenían afiladas garras que parecían cuchillas.  
  
- Los Apolius son seres sumamente respetados, ya que pueden ser muy agresivos. ¿Hay alguien que quiera acercarse a acariciarlos?  
  
- Yo... yo iré -Hermione levantó su mano entre la multitud, se acercó y tocó delicadamente la cabeza del animal.  
  
- Muy bien, así, despacio... ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor! La chica, contenta, retiró su mano y emprendió camino para volver a su lugar. Al segundo siguiente sintió un agudo dolor en la espalda y cayó al piso. Hagrid, Ron y Harry se abalanzaron sobre Hermione que había recibido del Apolius, un corte que sangraba sin parar. La llevaron rápidamente a la enfermería. Desde lejos un chico rubio miraba la escena muy preocupado. 


	2. Visitas y una invitación

Capítulo 2º VISITAS Y UNA INVITACION Durante la tarde, Hermione recibió la visita de Harry y Ron, que estaban muy preocupados.  
  
- ¿Segura que estás bien?  
  
- Sí, Ron. La señora Pomfrey dijo que mañana ya me podía levantar. Harry miró la hora y dio un grito.  
  
- ¡Ron! ¡Llegaremos tarde a la clase de Transformaciones! -Harry tomó sus libros y salió de la enfermería.  
  
- Cuídate Hermi, volveremos más tarde -se acercó y la besó en la mejilla; ambos se sonrojaron lentamente. Hermione se acostó y se dispuso a dormir, pero alguien golpeó la puerta.  
  
- Pase...  
  
- Eh... Hola, permiso -Draco entró.  
  
- ¡Hola! Ven, acércate -Hermione golpeó la cama con la intención de que se sentara.  
  
- Quería saber cómo te encontrabas, me dejaste algo preocupado -le dijo mirando hacia la ventana.  
  
- ¡Oh! Jamás creí que Draco Malfoy sintiera preocupación por alguien...  
  
- Para que veas lo que me haces hacer. ¿Y? ¿Estás bien?  
  
- Sí, estoy mejor, gracias.  
  
- Oye, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? -Draco se ruborizó un poco.  
  
- Sí, claro, pregunta lo que quieras.  
  
- Yo quería saber... si tienes pareja para el baile de San Valentín...  
  
- Ya me han invitado, pero no sé si ir. ¿Por qué?  
  
- Ah, no, por nada -Draco le sonrió-. Me tengo que ir, te veré luego.  
  
- Ha sido un placer tener la compañía de tan adorable caballero -le dijo Hermione muy cortésmente.  
  
- El placer fue todo mío. Malfoy hizo una reverencia y le dio un pequeño beso en la mano. Ante aquel inesperado acto, la chica se puso nerviosa y Draco lo notó.  
  
- Lo siento si te molesto.  
  
- No, no pasa nada -Hermione había sentido una descarga eléctrica, los labios del rubio eran tibios y provocadores a diferencia de sus ojos que eran hielo puro.  
  
- Bueno, me voy -le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. A ella, sin explicación alguna, le hizo muy feliz la visita de Malfoy. El miércoles por la mañana, Hermione salió de la enfermería en dirección a la sala común. Al entrar se encontró con Ron, Harry y Ginny.  
  
- ¡Hermi! ¡Qué gusto que estés de regreso! -Ron le dio un abrazo que casi la mató.  
  
- ¡Ron! ¡Cuidado que la matas! ¡Aún necesita reposar! -Ginny cogió a Hermione por el brazo y la llevó al cuarto de chicas.  
  
- Ginny, no te preocupes, si puedo hablar un rato abajo.  
  
- No, tengo algo que contarte.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa? - Tú sabes que el domingo es el día de San Valentín, y bueno... yo ya tengo pareja.  
  
- ¡Ay, ay! ¡Tienes que decirme quién es!  
  
- Es Harry... Me invitó ayer por la noche, me dijo que me quería mucho y... ¡me besó! Ay... besa exquisito y es tan... ay, es como protector. Me abraza y siento que el mundo se podría caer y a mí no me pasaría nada. Ginny miraba embobada hacia la puerta.  
  
- Qué suerte tienes, a mi sólo me invitó Neville pero no quiero ir con él, ojalá algún chico me invite.  
  
- Ya verás que otro chico te lo va a proponer. Las chicas se acostaron y se sumergieron en un profundo sueño. El jueves en el desayuno, los cuatro amigos conversaban efusivamente.  
  
- Aún creo que los elfos deberían tener un sueldo estable.  
  
- Hermione, no vas a seguir con eso, ¿o sí? -Ron jugaba con su desayuno.  
  
- ¿Y por qué no? Cientos de lechuzas entraron al gran comedor. Un ave de plumaje negro, muy llamativa, se posó frente Hermione.  
  
- Trae una tarjeta para ti... La chica desató de la bella lechuza una tarjetita de color celeste con una flor pequeña en una esquina.  
  
- ¿Qué dice? -Ron trataba de mirar. Pero Hermione se paró y salió del comedor. Una vez afuera, abrió la tarjeta y leyó: "Hermione: ¿Quisieras ir conmigo al baile de San Valentín?   
Draco Malfoy" Absorta en sus pensamientos, caminó sin destino alguno. El tiempo pasó hasta que se dio cuenta que había llegado, sin siquiera saber el camino, a la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Ay Dios, es muy tarde! Me tengo que ir a dormir...  
  
- Hola -una voz le erizó la piel-. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
- Eh... no lo sé.  
  
- ¿Y?  
  
- ¿Y qué? -en el fondo ella sabía la respuesta, pero quería confirmar que no fuese una broma de algún gracioso.  
  
- Lo del baile...  
  
- ¿Qué del baile?  
  
- No me lo hagas más difícil -él la miró con cara suplicante-. ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile de San Valentín? Hermione parecía no escucharle.  
  
- ¿Me puedes decir algo?  
  
- Claro...  
  
- ¿Por qué me invitaste? Hay tantas chicas lindas que quisieran ser tu pareja... -ella le dirigió una mirada melancólica-. ¿Acaso quieres burlarte de mí?  
  
- ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Y la verdad no sé por qué te invité, tal vez fue porque eres la única persona que me hace sonreír -él sentía que el calor se hacía presente.  
  
- Ah... Es que me has molestado tanto en los últimos cinco años que una broma más no sería extraño... - Perdona si te he hecho daño, he sido un imbécil.  
  
- Sí, pero ya no importa.  
  
- ¿Y? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Vas conmigo?  
  
- Eh.... -Hermione no sabía cómo lo tomarían Harry y Ron-. Bueno, voy contigo. La cara de Draco mostró una hermosa y gran sonrisa, que produjo un leve estremecimiento en la chica.  
  
- Bien, nos vemos... Hermione se acercó a Malfoy y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.  
  
- Bue... bueno nos vemos -Hermione se marchó hacia la sala común dejando a un Draco diferente, un Draco tierno, amable, dulce. 


	3. San valentin

Capítulo 3º SAN VALENTIN El día viernes y sábado creció la tensión en Hogwarts, todos contaban con quién irían. Harry iría con Ginny, Ron con Phobe, una chica de Hufflupuff, y Hermione iría con Draco.  
  
- Hermi, ¿tú con quién irás? -preguntó Ron.  
  
- Te digo si prometes no enfadarte y escucharme.  
  
- Te lo prometo -Ron estaba intrigado, Hermione se acercó y le susurró al oído.  
  
- ¡¡¿¿Qué??!! ¡¡¿¿Con Draco Malfoy??!! ¡¡¿¿Es que estás loca o qué??!!  
  
- ¡¡Ron!! ¡¡Cállate!! -todos los presentes ponían atención a la pelea-. Sí, voy a ir con él y no, no estoy loca. El se ha portado muy bien conmigo y me pidió disculpas por todos sus insultos.  
  
-Como quieras... -Ron salió de la sala común, no podía entender a Hermione, no podía entender que olvidara todo. El día de San Valentín, como de costumbre para las fiestas, todos se levantaron temprano. Un ruido ensordecedor llegó a oídos de todos, las cabezas se levantaron, lechuzas aparecieron con chocolates y regalos. Tanto Ginny como Phobe recibieron unas lindas tarjetas. La misma lechuza negra de la primera vez, traía para Hermione una caja del porte de un gran libro. La chica la cogió, y al abrirla encontró un chocolate inmenso en forma de corazón. Miró en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin; Draco la miró y le sonrió, Hermione se sonrojó y siguió comiendo. El baile era a las 21 horas y ya a las seis la chicas empezaban a arreglarse. A las 20:30 ya estaban casi listas.  
  
- Permiso...  
  
- ¡Harry! ¡No entres que aún no estamos listas! -fue Hermione quien lo reprendió.  
  
- Bueno, sólo quería decirte algo.  
  
- Dime...  
  
- Ah, eh... Draco ya está abajo esperándote.  
  
- ¿En la sala común? ¿Cómo entró?  
  
- Sí, en la sala común. Ron le ayudó a entrar -al oír eso, Hermione se alegró-. Al igual que yo no está muy contento con la idea, pero trata de aceptarlo.  
  
- ¡Qué bueno! Dile a Draco que ya bajo, sólo me falta ponerme el vestido, peinarme y maquillarme.  
  
- Una preguntita... ¿qué han estado haciendo? -Harry salió algo confundido- . ¡Mujeres! -dijo para sí. Cuando por fin estuvieron listas, la primera en bajar fue Ginny que iba con un vestido blanco, largo y con un tajo muy notorio. En su pelo llevaba una orquídea blanca al lado de su oreja. Sencillamente Harry no articuló palabra alguna; ella se acercó y le dio un beso que sacó al chico de su embobamiento. Luego bajó Phoebe, que llevaba un vestido rojo con tirantes, de verdad se veía muy bien. Su pelo negro contrastaba con sus labios rojos y su piel blanca. Al notarlo, Ron soltó un "¡Wow!",que la hizo sonrojarse.  
  
- Malfoy, Hermione dijo que la esperaras, por favor -miró a Ron-. Nosotros nos vamos. Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió. Hermione bajó con un vestido negro sin tirantes y apretado, con chalas negras altas. Su cabello era liso y tenía los ojos pintados de negro, el vestido le llegaba por lo menos una palma arriba de su rodilla.  
  
- ¡Oh! Estás preciosa...  
  
- Eh... gracias, tú también te ves muy bien. Y así era: él vestía un pantalón negro con una polera blanca apretada y una chaqueta negra que llevaba en la mano. (N/A. Yo me lo como).  
  
- Toma, te traje esto -dejó ver una gargantilla negra con una pequeña flor al lado izquierdo-. ¿Puedo?  
  
- No debiste haberte molestado, pero bueno... -Hermione se tomó el cabello y él le puso la gargantilla apretada a su cuello, combinaba a la perfección.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
- No tienes por qué agradecerme, tómalo como una disculpa por todas las veces que te traté mal. ¿Nos vamos? Draco le ofreció su brazo y salieron en dirección al gran comedor. No sabían si era sólo su imaginación, pero sentían que aunque se fueran a un rincón, todo el mundo los miraba. Conversaron largo rato sobre sus vidas que realmente no se parecían en nada, por lo cual resultaba más interesante.  
  
- ¡Atención! ¡Atención! -Dumbledore interrumpió el baile-. Esta canción la pidió un alumno y quiero que por favor todos bailen. Está dedicada a la señorita Hermione Granger, y se llama "Contra vientos y mareas". Varios rostros se giraron hacia una incrédula Hermione. La melodía empezó a sonar y todos comenzaron a bailar.  
  
- Por favor, escúchala -Draco le susurro al oído, y acto seguido la acercó hacia él y clavó sus ojos grises en los de ella. (N/A.: ¡Yo me muero!). Hermione escuchaba estupefacta la canción.   
  
"No me preguntes cómo sucedió  
  
O si será cierto, tal vez no. Sólo sé que ahora estoy aquí Y no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti... Oh... pensar en ti...". Hermione sólo podía mirarlo. "... Me resulta un tanto peligroso Pero qué decirte de lo hermoso Sobrepasa cada pensamiento Inevitable como mi alimento...". No había explicación que agregar, la canción lo decía todo: ella, la sabelotodo Granger, se encontraba frente al ruin de Malfoy, que le había confesado su cariño frente a cientos de personas.  
  
- Herm... No pudo acabar. Hermione le rodeó el cuello y lo miró a pocos centímetros de distancia como queriéndole decir "¿Te vas a atrever o no?" "Ahora o nunca...", dijo el rubio para sí mismo. Se inclinó sobre ella acercando sus tibios labios a los de la chica, los tocó delicadamente, repitió la acción pero ahora esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella; no tardó mucho, abrieron sus labios para al final unirse en un profundo y largo beso. La canción estaba terminando. Draco se acercó al oído de Hermione y le cantó silenciosamente: "... Y qué puedo hacer si así son las cosas del querer Y no busques razón cuando va mandando el corazón Y no hay quien pueda decirle que no Está ciego igual que yo. Por eso llévame contigo adonde vayas Que sin ti mi brújula me falla Llévame contigo adonde sea Contra vientos y mareas". Siguieron abrazados mientras eran contemplados por los ojos de curiosos que de verdad no comprendían que ahora sólo los unía el amor. 


	4. Una noche cap final

Capítulo 4º UNA NOCHE El baile terminaría en unas tres horas.  
  
- ¿Vamos a dar un paseo? -propuso Draco.  
  
- Claro. Salieron del Gran Salón en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor. Una vez allí, se sentaron en un sillón frente al fuego.  
  
- Gracias -rompió el silencio Malfoy.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Por acompañarme al baile, por ser linda conmigo cuando yo he sido tan cruel.  
  
- Ya dijimos que eso quedó en el pasado.  
  
- Es tarde y noto que estás cansada, así que mejor me voy. Y de nuevo, gracias. Ambos se pararon. Draco la besó, Hermione le devolvió el beso y se ahogaron en ese beso que pasó a ser pasión pura. No supieron cómo pero de pronto se encontraron en la habitación de la chica.  
  
- ¿Estás segura? -la chica movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Con suma dulzura y delicadeza, Draco bajó el cierre del vestido mientras le besaba el cuello y seguía por su boca. Desabotonó sus pantalones y se sacó su polera descubriendo su pecho musculoso. (N/A: ¡¡UHHHH!!) La besó y retiró la gargantilla del cuello de su compañera. Ella se deshizo de los zapatos de ambos, bajó cuidadosamente los pantalones. Una vez más se besaron, se sacaron la ropa interior y se acostaron, y con la sutileza que pide el momento, él se puso sobre ella. (N/A: ¡AH! Sí Mily, Snus-nus) Para ambos el deseo iba creciendo, el contacto físico les erizaba la piel, hacia sus latidos más fuertes y más rápidos. Se unieron lentamente, según sus corazones, deseos y razones pendían más, el acto se hacia más pronunciado y salvaje. Cuando los dos saciaron esa habré animal que los descontrolaba en un principio, se recostaron quedando frente a frente y se besaron a más no poder. El tiempo pasó. Draco se quedó dormido no sin antes decirle "Te amo". Hermione, después de todos esos días, lo había comprendido: no más odio, sólo amor. Aclaraciones: Primero: la Mily es mi prima. Segundo: los que vieron cierto capitulo de la serie "Futurama", sabrán qué es "Snus-nus". A los demás, imagínenselo. Tercero: quien hubiese deseado ser aunque sea un solo instante Hermione diga "yo". ¡¡¡¡YOOOOO!!!! Cuarto: debo dar mis agradecimientos a tres personas: J.K. Rowling por crear a Hermione y sobre todo a Draco, a Franco De Vita por tener esa canción tan hermosa, y a la Mily por ayudarme a transcribir hasta el compu este fic. A ellos de verdad, gracias. Quinto: debo decirles que mi mente pervertida tenía pensado algo diferente para el cuarto capítulo, pero mi alma (aunque suene cursi) no me permitió hacer más detallada la relación. Sexto: en relación a lo quinto, si les da por hacer lo mismo que estos tortolitos, ¡usen preservativo! No les cuesta nada, ayudemos a librar de tanta enfermedad a este mundo. Y séptimo, y ultimo: PORFIS DEJEN R/R. 


End file.
